


Bridge

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: And all the supervillains escaped while Hal was busy with Sinestro





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The fight was over, any downed participants had been tied up in a group on the bridge, and Hal was the only one to remain on guard while the rest of the Justice League were off doing something probably more exciting. Usually, Hal would've protested the boredom but, as he reminded himself, he needed to keep an eye on Sinestro, make sure the alien didn't die before he could be escorted back to Qward.

That thought in mind, Hal shot a glance towards the line of criminals, where Sinestro sat, knees drawn to his chest, huddled in a ball, with his back against the bridge railing. His hands were tied behind him with a glowing green construct and as the Qwardian ring had been tossed into the river a little while ago, there really wasn't anywhere for him to run. Not that he looked to be in the mood for it, clearly sulking, eyebrows drawn together in a sharp line. And then Hal was distracted by more questions from the reporters, and he turned away, answering with a smile.

Still, even as he put on the display of charming superhero, ready to help with anything, his mind was half a bridge away and frustrated with Sinestro's behaviour. Sure, Sinestro had a mistake, a pretty big one, there was no denying it, but he hardly seemed to care. All he did was make things worse for himself, refusing to accept his exile, teaming up with those evil Qwardians, and trying to get revenge on the Guardians. Honestly, it was like Sinestro had lost all his marbles - he did know the Guardians were basically all powerful invulnerable beings, right? There was no getting revenge, especially for something Sinestro had deserved.

With an inward sigh, Hal subtly sent another look in Sinestro's direction and his eyes went wide in surprise. Somehow, Sinestro had managed to break free of Hal's construct and was getting to his feet, rubbing at his wrists. "Hey!" It probably would've been better if Hal hadn't shouted, because it served to warn Sinestro he'd noticed the escape. Instantly, Sinestro was running, and he was fast, not as fast as flying, but enough that he'd vaulted over the side of the bridge before Hal could guess what was about to happen.

There was no hesitation, Hal heard the splash and dived in straight after Sinestro. Everyone on the bridge could guard themselves because only one of them had really mattered and oh, no, what if Sinestro drowned? A relief for everyone else in the universe, maybe, but not for Hal, and he promised vehemently to himself that he was never going to throw another ring in a river under the assumption Sinestro wouldn't be crazy enough to go after it. Stupid, stupid alien, Hal was going to kill him. Just as soon as he found him.

Under the water was dark, too dark to see anything, until Hal remembered he was a Green Lantern and sent a construct to light up his surroundings. It probably looked pretty weird from the surface, but Hal didn't have time to think on that as he dove deeper. There was still no sign of Sinestro, no sign of Sinestro or that creepy ring Hal hated so much. Was it any wonder he'd tossed the thing into a river as soon as he could?

Hal was about to go to the surface for air when again he realised he was a Green Lantern and he didn't need air to breathe. Of course, Sinestro would never have made such a mistake, he thought bitterly. Then again, Sinestro had turned out to be an evil dictator so that kind of cancelled out how awesome he was. Had been, Hal had to remind himself, because Sinestro was evil now and hardly deserved someone diving into a river to save him.

The light flickered, Hal's construct wavering, and he steeled his resolve. Who was he kidding? He'd jump into a river of lava to keep Sinestro safe, he'd done it before, and whether the man deserved it or not hardly mattered. His brain just needed to be quiet so Hal could concentrate. And concentrate he did, searching the silent water until finally, finally, he spotted Sinestro below him.

Kicking his legs, Hal swam down and wrapped his arms around Sinestro's torso, refusing to let go even when the man struggled fiercely against him. The cause of the struggle, besides Sinestro being difficult as usual, rather dying than have Hal save him, was soon obvious, the glint of yellow light on the bottom of the river. Deciding he'd rather not risk Sinestro jumping back into the river, Hal snatched the ring up and headed towards the surface.

About halfway there, Sinestro stopped moving and Hal realised he'd forgotten to extend the reach of his air bubble. Cursing his own stupidity, he fixed the problem, allowing Sinestro to breathe, and sped up, landing on the bank of the river in moments. "Sinestro! C'mon, wake up," he ordered, the Qwardian ring falling from his grip as he focused on getting Sinestro to breathe. It turned out to be unnecessary when Hal tried to start CPR and Sinestro spat in his face, like a llama.

Coughing, Hal recoiled, and frantically wiped the mixture of water and spit from his face. Of course, sand was sticking to his hands at that point so he got some in his eyes and ended up worse off than he'd started, spluttering and blinking at a fierce rate. He was starting to think he should have just left Sinestro to drown in the river, a lot less mess that way - wait, Sinestro!

Through raw watering eyes, Hal squinted, just in time to see Sinestro making a run for it, coughing all the while. There was a moment, just a moment, where Hal considered leaving him to it, struggling to find the energy to begin a chase, but then he was on his feet and hurling himself after Sinestro.

They both crashed into the ground, and Hal could feel Sinestro's ribs still wracking with coughs underneath him, in a way that didn't seem very healthy at all. Neither did how skinny he was, but that was a regular occurrence. "Get off me," Sinestro growled, struggling desperately but Hal was the one wearing a ring and it was easy to hold him down. Several minutes in, Sinestro still didn't look ready to give up, muttering insults every few seconds and weakly trying to throw Hal off. Any longer and Hal was certain he would collapse.

"Would you calm down," Hal finally snapped, having enough as Sinestro critiqued the state of his hair. It wasn't even a very good insult, a true sign Sinestro was the one not in a good state. But all Hal got in response was a hard glare, no way would Sinestro be doing anything he was told to. Sighing, Hal corrected his tone to something more appealing, careful not to sound too bossy. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just jumped in a river to save your life, remember?"

"Such a spectacular action," Sinestro sneered, but he didn't seem quite as angry so Hal took that as a good sign. "Perhaps you'd like my help to go do it again?" It took a moment for Hal to understand, Sinestro was offering to throw him back into the river, then he'd probably find some way to drown him.

"Uh, no, I'm good," Hal was quick to decline, wondering just how stupid Sinestro thought he was. At least Sinestro had stopped struggling, distracted by the conversation. "But you can totally help me with something else? See, you have… two choices." It seemed like a reasonable number. "Yeah," Hal agreed with himself. "You can go back to Qward, no fighting, or I can find some new creative way to imprison you. Seriously, you got any ideas for that? I'm running out."

Thinking on it, Hal returned his attention to Sinestro and was surprised by the Korugarian's expression. It was one he'd seen a few times by now, ever since Sinestro had been exiled, it was vulnerable and well, afraid, there was no other word for it. "Hey, what's wrong?" Hal asked, concerned, and glanced around him for a threat. Sinestro wasn't afraid of him, was he? No, that was stupid, maybe it was something Hal had said. He wracked his brains, trying to recall what that had been, but was interrupted before he could get very far.

"Nothing," Sinestro denied flatly, and his face blanked out into a perfect cold mask. That was because he was concealing his emotions, Hal realised. "Get off me." It was said with such authority that Hal did what he was told out of habit, used to obeying those orders without a thought, and rolled onto his back, letting Sinestro up. A moment later, he realised his mistake and got up too, ready to start another fight. But apparently, it wasn't necessary. "I will be returning to Qward. If you have no objections, of course."

While the newfound politeness was creepy, Hal couldn't argue the end result. "No," he agreed, before Sinestro could change his mind. "I mean, yes. Or maybe no?" He shook his head. "Sure, great idea, don't come back." During Hal's brief confusion over the differences of yes and no, Sinestro had retrieved his ring and it slipped back onto his finger, settling into place like it belonged. But it didn't, and Hal hated every moment it was there, even as he watched it disappear through the portal with Sinestro. 


End file.
